The invention relates to an adaptor block for interconnecting wire connections, often referred to as "hard wire" connections, with a printed circuit board connector receptacle in a manner whereby servicing of the hard wire connections will not interfere with the electronic components and connections. The adaptor block can be mounted to a panel whereby the electronic components are separated from the hard wire connections by the panel. The electronic connections to the printed circuit board can be made with depluggable connectors which fit the receptacle on one side of the printed circuit board whereas wire connections are serviced on the opposite side of the printed circuit board.
The invention includes a novel method of soldering the wire connector to the same side of a single sided printed circuit board as the previously soldered connections of a printed circuit board connector receptacle which is positioned on the opposite side of the printed circuit board from the wire connector.
Single-sided printed circuit boards, printed circuit boards that have an electrically conductive foil on one side only, are preferred for use wherever possible because they are significantly less expensive than printed circuit boards which have conductive foil on both sides employing plated thru holes or soldered thru wires for making interconnection between the foil on opposite sides of the board.
It is common for manufacturers to crowd various components on the non-foil side of a single-sided printed circuit board to obtain this cost advantage. Hard wire connectors such as terminal strips are located adjacent electronic components. When a field electrician services the hard wire connections, he is working in a crowded area close to less hardy connections and components of electronic systems. The force used to engage or disengage screw connections can result in a slip of the screwdriver and the disturbance of an electronic component or connection without such disturbance being visible to the field electrician. He is working on a piece of equipment in its operating location and is not in the carefully controlled surroundings of electronic assembly in which the equipment was manufactured. He does not possess the same understanding and skills relation to the electronic hardware as those persons who manufactured and assembled the hardware.